Beautiful Is All I See
by z0mb1eg1rl
Summary: For eighteen years Abbie Phisher has known Avan Jogia. But at the age of fifteen he starts to pursue his acting career. When he comes to visit her at college when he gets a break from filming on his new T.V. show, Victorious, and tells Abbie about his relationship with Victoria, right when she's about to tell him about her feelings for him does their friendship go south?
1. Chapter 1

April third 1997 (Age Five)

I feel the pain of the sword as I'm hit in the stomach with it. "Avan! That hurt!" I exclaim, taking the sword from him and throwing it across the room. Before he can take the other sword out of his belt loop, I take it and throw that one across the room too.

The teacher walks over to us, "Now Abigail, we don't throw our friends toys do we?"

I sigh, "But he's Avan." I glance over at him and see that he's wearing a smug look.

"He may be Avan and you may have known him for a long time but you can't take his toys," She scolds before walking away.

"Your turn to hit me!" He exclaims when she walks away.

"I'm not hitting you. Let's play house," I suggest.

He sticks his thumb in his mouth and looks down, his dark brown hair flopping over his eyes. "I don't wanna play house. The big kids always lock me in the high chair."

I smirk at this. We have recess with the third graders who always want Avan to play baby and never let him out of the high chair when he wants out or when it's time to go. "It's ok, I'll let you out," I say.

"You don't know how," He replies.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry," I reassure him before leading him over to the play house.

February ninth 2002 (Age ten)

"Happy birthday dear, uh… Avan and Abby, happy birthday to you!" The end of the chorus to the birthday song finishes.

"And the much anticipated pause," Avan whispers in my ear after we blow out the candles to our cupcakes. Avan and I have known each other for exactly ten years now.

"What'd you wish for," Ketan asks with a bounce.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true would it?" Avan says to his older brother.

He sighs and takes a chunk of Avan's cupcake before walking away.

"So, what'd you wish for?" I ask, nudging his elbow.

"I can't tell you, I want this one to come true," He replies.

October thirty first 2007 (Age Fifteen)

The lights from the Jack-o-lanterns light the path from the beginning of the monster trail to the near middle, where it heads into the dark forest. We sit on a hayride avoiding being grabbed by the zombies and vampires around us. "You're scared," Avan says simply, throwing a smirk in my direction.

"I am not," I say, jumping when a hand pulls at the back of my t shirt. Avan and I didn't dress up this year because we aren't trick or treating like the other kids; we're going to a festival that we were told not to go to.

"You're totally freaked out," He says. He takes my hand and holds it tight.

"This is your stop," The man driving the tractor says in an eerie voice.

"Here we go," Avan whispers in my ear.

Something grabs at me and I scream. Avan chuckles beside me and I take hold of his hand,"Just don't let go of me."

"Never," He replies


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the second chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you like it, please review! :) _**

December eighteenth 2010 (Now Age eighteen)

I pace back and forth in front of F.A.O Schwartz, Avan said he'd meet me here thirty minutes ago. It starts to snow softly when someone taps my shoulder.

I spin around to see a tall boy with dark brown nearly black curly hair,"Avan!" I exclaim throwing my arms around him.

He stumbles backwards before wrapping his arms around me,"Hey. I missed you."

"I missed you too! How was filming Victorious?" I ask, stepping back to look at him. For the past year my best friend has been in Hollywood filming the new T.V show Victorious with Victoria Justice, who he worked with previously on _Spectacular!, _Leon Thomas III, Ariana Grande, Matt Bennet, his love interest of the show; Elizabeth Gillies, and Daniella Monet.

"Interesting, I got to kiss two pretty girls," He says, not able to hide his blush.

A pang of jealousy runs through me, I knew this of course, I've seen every episode that's been on at least twenty times, "I know, I saw that episode."

His face lights up, "You saw it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend; of course I'd watch your show," I exclaim.

"Did you see _Caprica_? I kissed a pretty girl in that too," He's smirking now.

"I did, way to blow up a train full of innocent people, Avan," I say.

"It was a subway, and I was playing a character. It's cold. Let's go somewhere else," He suggests.

"Okay, we can go to my dorm," I say.

"So are there any parties, freshie?" Avan asks, putting emphasis on my grade level.

I slap his arm,"Oh hush. I think there might be a few, but you don't want to go to our parties, they're lame."

We walk down the hall in silence for a minute. "Hey! You're Avan Jogia!" Someone exclaims behind us.

Avan jumps then turns around, "That'd be me."

"Can I have your autograph?" She asks.

"Courtney," I say,"Avan and I were just going to my dorm. Can't this wait; he'll be here all break."

She raises an eyebrow at me before nodding and walking away. We get to my dorm and immediately he throws down his backpack and plops down on my bed. "So who's your roommate?" He asks.

"Her name's Wendsday. You'll meet her –"

"Oh my god who is the handsome boy?" Wendsday exclaims behinds me.

Avan laughs,"Avan Jogia, pleased to meet you."

She holds out her hand,"Wendsday, spelled W-E-N-D-S-D-A-Y, not like the day of the week."

"Interesting, I've heard a lot about you actually," He says.

She blushes. " Really? Oh my gosh I know who you are! You're on that Victorious show! You're Abbie's famous friend," She exclaims.

Of course she does, I watch that show almost every day while talking to him. "Yeah, well… don't you have a date?" I say.

"Oh yeah! Can you help me with my makeup and stuff?" She says.

I tap my chin pretending to decide, "Well," I say, "I'm _so_ busy…"

"Please, please, please, pleeeeease," She begs.

I smile, "Okay! You should definitely wear that red dress…" I trail off as we walk into the bathroom.

**_Avan's point of view_**

I hang upside down on Abbie's bed and watch as they walk into the bathroom, discussing different options of outfits and makeup, leaving me all alone. I slide off the bed and land on my back. "Hey, Abs, I'm gonna go see if there's anything interesting around," I call to her.

She peaks her head out of the bathroom, her long brown hair falling in her face, "Okay, I'll text you when I'm done here." She goes back in the bathroom before looking back out,"Avan, sweetie, I wouldn't lay on the floor."

I stand and brush myself off. "Why not?"

"Wendsday doesn't always make it to the bed," She says in a hushed tone.

Wendsday laughs and slaps her on the arm, "I told you to never speak of that!"

I shudder. "Just text me when you're done," I say before shutting the door. I start down the hallway and don't get far before three girls stop me.

"Hi," One of them says.

I stuff my hands in my pockets,"Hey."

"You're cute," She says.

I take a step back and trip over my boots and fall to the ground. Damn things. "Um, thanks." I push myself off the ground and ease my way around them.

"You're Beck on Victorious right?" She asks, taking a step towards me. I glance behind me. The door's right there, right there.

"Uh, yeah," I say. I run my hand through my hair and take a step back, one step closer to the door.

"Do you want to get coffee with us sometime this week?" She asks, the two girls nodding behind her.

"Look, I really need to go. My friends are using the bathroom to do their hair and makeup and I need to use the bathroom," I glance behind me again.

"Oh… you're gay?" She says somewhat disappointed.

"What? No they're doing their hair why would they be gay?" I say.

"Your guy friends are doing their hair and makeup," She says.

"They aren't guys! I'm staying with Abbie Phisher, now please," I say, bouncing up and down for effect, "I have to pee." Without another word I turn away and walk towards the door.

The cold December air hits me like a wall. I wish I'd grabbed a jacket or something. Thank god I blend in with the kids out here. I walk with my hands in my pocket and head ducked away from the wind. Not much seems to be open. I sit at a bench and take out my phone. I didn't realize I hadn't turned it back on from the plane ride. Three missed calls from Victoria, six texts from Victoria, and two voicemails from guess who? Victoria, that'd be the one.

I smile and call her back. "Hey," She says. There's laughter in the background and several let me talk to him, let me talk to him.

"Who are you with?" I say, trying to identify the voices in the background.

"Guess," She says. The voices get louder and now I can hear them. One is definitely Josh, I think another is Drake, and then Leon, Ariana, Liz, and Matt.

"You are having a party!" I exclaim.

"And there are cookies!" Ariana exclaims. All of them burst into laughter.

"And spin the bottle," Josh says. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Are you sure?" I say.

"Jealous?" He teases.

"Of course not, I've already kissed them," I say with a smirk. A teacher walks by me and gives me a look.

"That was for a show," Josh says.

"Not Victoria, she be my girlfriend remember? So don't do anything stupid," I say.

I hear Victoria giggle in the background. "Oh Josh, don't touch me there!" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes,"I'm serious!"

"Oh we're just kidding! Go get back to Abbie, I'll see you when you get back," She says.

"Wait!" Leon calls.

"Yes?"

"Don't you do anything stupid, and if you do, you know the rule, no crying babies on the set," He says, seriously.

I laugh,"Well what if it's a quiet baby?"

"Now I'm serious, don't do anything stupid Mr. Avan Jogia."

"Okay, okay, well I'm getting a text. I'll call you later Vic. Goodnight everybody, "I say and hang up. Oh my friends. I stand and start towards the dorms where the text says Abbie would wait for me. Slowly her figure appears. "So," She says.

"So?" I repeat.

"You said you want to go to a party? I found one."

**_I changed the summary, because I decided to take this a different way. If you like it please comment, because so far I have a whole lot of views and no comments or anything. Anyway I don't know when I'll get chapter three out, I'm working on another story and I'm not sure where to go with this one. So yea. I hope you liked it :)!_**


End file.
